Meian
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Gur (ぐる) |otherillustrator = |gender = Female |officialjapname = メイアン |officialromajiname = meian |officialnameinfo = |aka = ねーやん (nēyan, original name) |birthday = 12|birthmonth = 09|birthyear = 1985|birthref = meian's Nico Nico Douga userpage |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 7212008 |NNDuserpageinfo = |NNDuserpage2 = 11569908 |NNDuserpage2info = |NNDuserpage3 = 15832191 |NNDuserpage3info = current |mylist1 = 18048303 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co112548 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Maian, Nam Fung |otheractivity = gaming }} |oSE3PoQowe8}} meian (メイアン) is a gamer and occasional , who has been active since August 2008.meian's first upload She has since then changed accounts several times and her current account is her 4th. meian's utattemita list also includes covers by her younger sister who usually doesn't have any activity on the internet; her provisional name being Maian (妹アン). Duets with her sister are marked with "The real life sisters..." (リアル姉妹で...), and solos by her sister with "My real life little sister..." (リアル妹で...). Her sister has covered two songs so far, "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" and "PONPONPON" . Aside from collaborations with her sister she also collaborated with fellow utaite Nam Fung several times, and did a group collab with some fellow gamers, "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" . meian's voice is of the higher type. She can hit high notes very well, as seen in her "Panda Hero" and "Rolling Girl" . At these times, her voice becomes high-strung, tight and stingy and rather powerful. However in slower, sad songs in higher mid-ranges her voice becomes gentle as for example in her "Karakuri Pierrot" . While in some covers such as her "Sainou Sampler" she sounds rather mature and almost husky, in most covers, her voice is simply cute; for example in her "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" . Her original name was supposed to be Neeyan (ねーやん), but due to misunderstandings and unclear diction, her first video got tagged with Meian (メイアン) and it became her new alias. Neeyan itself derived from Oniiyan (おにいやん), and was the name given by her sister to a fish. The origin of Oniiyan is unknown though.meian's Nico Nico Pedia article Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs feat. meian and Maian (2008.11.24) # "Lion" (Macross Frontier OP) feat. meian and Maian (2009.04.19) # "Double Lariat" (2009.09.06) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Love Circulation) (2010.02.14) # "starduster" (2010.04.20) # "Melancholic" (2010.06.09) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.07.05) # "Alice" (2010.08.26) # "Melancholic" -Remix ver.- (2010.08.29) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.12) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) (2011.01.19) # "Doubutsu Uranai" (Animal Fortune-telling) (2011.03.19) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) (2011.03.22) # "SPiCa" (2011.04.03) # "Panda Hero" (2011.06.24) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. meian and Nam Fung (2011.07.15) (Private) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) (2011.08.29) # "Koko ni Arukoto" (Being Here) (2011.09.14) # "Gaikotsugakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lily) -Original key ver.- (2011.09.18) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2011.09.19) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" (Secret ~ Black Vow ~) feat. meian and Nam Fung (2011.10.12) (Private) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. meian and Nam Fung (2011.10.24) (Private) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.11.13) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.04.28) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. meian and Maian (2012.06.23) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.09.10) # "Twinkle" (2012.09.26) # "Catfood" (2012.10.23) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Troup) feat. meian, Koikeya and Mao (2013.01.06) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Happiness Theory) (2013.04.04) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion) feat. meian and Miyasuke (2013.06.01) }} Discography Gallery |Meian miyasuke nou shou.png|meian and Miyasuke as seen in their cover of "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" |Meian panda hero.png|meian as seen in her cover of Panda Hero" |Meian & sister happy synthesizer.png|meian (right) and Maian as seen in their cover of "Happy Synthesizer" |Meian twitter.png|meian as seen on Twitter |Meian blog.png|meian as seen in her blog |Meian nicommu.png|meian as seen on Nico Nico Douga }} Trivia * Her blood type is O. * Many gaming videos of her are marked with "The quiet girl..." (おっとり女子が...). External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi community Category:Inactive Singers